Perspectiva
by Koneko-dono
Summary: ¿Que es lo que sucede con Battousai dentro de Kenshin? Todo es cuestión del modo en que se ven las cosas, todo es cuestión de la perspectiva...


_Éste es uno de los primeros fics que escribí, justo después de terminar El Robo. Espero que les guste._

  


**Perspectiva**

  


El vagabundo no había estado allí en mucho tiempo, para ser más exactos no en más de 2 años, tal vez era eso lo que más lo asombraba, el hecho de que en algún momento llegara a pensar que su contraparte estaría por fin dormida para siempre. 

Pero los hechos demostraban lo contrario. 

El vagabundo estaba parado en medio de una calle de Kyoto, con su sakabatou a un lado. Era de noche y la falta de luna sobre el cielo no le permitía ver claramente lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero podía distinguir claramente la silueta de un hombre al final de la calle, su largo cabello, atado en una cola alta se movía con el viento. Este hombre tenía dos espadas en su cintura, las espadas de un samurai. Sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad extraña, ojos de un color ambar-dorado extraño, ojos que habían visto muchas cosas. Este hombre era battousai el destajador, y no apartaba su mirada del vagabundo que se encontraba al final de la misma calle. Los ojos del asesino demostraban un extraño brillo. No de odio, pero si de algo que semejaba decepción, tal vez tristeza, definitivamente rencor y algo de impaciencia. 

Ambos hombres estaban separados por unos 50 metros. 

Kenshin había tenido éste sueño muchas veces, un sueño en el que peleaba contra battousai, nunca había perdido, pero nunca había ganado, la pelea era siempre interminable, el hittokiri no se rendía y el vagabundo se debatía por su vida, y quizá por la de las personas que dependía de él. No quería morir, aun tenía mucho que arreglar, muchas personas que ayudar, mucho pasado que redimir. No se podía rendir. 

Ninguno de los dos se podía rendir. 

Pero ninguno de los dos podía ganar. 

Era uno de los sueños que más aterraba a Kenshin, tener que enfrentarse contra sí mismo, tener que pelear contra sí mismo, y no ganar... ni perder, solo una terrible desesperación, ni hittokiri, ni vagabundo.....¿qué entonces? Cuantas veces Kenshin se había preguntado esto al despertar?? Porque cuando soñaba él, Kenshin, era los dos al mismo tiempo, y ambos querían vivir, y ambos peleaban con toda su alma. 

El hitokiri con todas sus habilidades, con todas las técnicas que conocía, sin detenerse, sin remordimientos, todo con tal de proteger el ideal, su ideal, mientras que el vagabundo sólo se repetía a sí mismo que había personas esperando a su regreso, que debía volver, pero siempre con el temor de perderse en el camino, de finalmente convertirse en el agresor. 

Kenshin podía recordar claramente la primera vez que había tenido ese sueño, este sueño. Era joven entonces, sólo 14 años. Corría por una calle de Kyoto, perseguía a alguien, a alguien a quien debía matar, entonces todavía no era conocido como battousai, todavía no conocía a Tomoe, sólo sabía que para proteger a los demás debía matar a esta persona, que si la mataba, el dolor y sufrimiento de las demás personas cesaría al fin. Al mismo tiempo debía huir, había alguien que quería matarlo, alguien que no se detendría hasta ver su sangre en el suelo, y debía huir, no sabía como pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía pelear contra este oponente, sabía que era demasiado poderoso, pero tampoco se rendiría, debía sobrevivir, sin importar como. 

Hasta que ambos se encontraron en una calle, era de noche, sin luna y ambos con las justas podían verse uno a otro. El joven asesino había encontrado al final de la calle a la persona a la que debía vencer, sabía que si lo hacía el dolor y sufrimiento de las personas terminaría, pero al ver a ESA persona el corazón le dio un vuelco. Era solo un niño, tenía más o menos unos 6 años, pequeño, de cabello rojo y mirada traviesa, que demostraba que no se dejaría matar sin antes pelear, como sea, sin importar las consecuencias, el pequeño no se dejaría quitar la vida fácilmente, y eso el joven asesino lo sabía tan sólo mirando a esos pequeños pero decididos ojos color rojizo. 

Del otro lado el pequeño miraba al que era la persona que quería matarlo, el pequeño no tenía miedo, pelearía como sea con tal de sobrevivir, debía hacerlo, no importaba que aquel sujeto de ojos color ambar y cabello tan rojo como el suyo fuese más fuerte, más inteligente, más diestro, más todo.... el iba a sobrevivir. 

Sí. Todo había empezado la noche en que Kenshin mató a un hombre por primera vez, esa noche tuvo por primera vez el sueño en el que el cazador se cazaba sí mismo. Cuando despertaba se preguntaba por que nunca ninguno ganaba, algunas veces sólo se quedaban mirándose uno a otro, fijamente como retándose; otras cuando ya el pequeño no era tan pequeño y el joven asesino, ya era un experto, las espadas chocaban, ambos peleaban con todo. Ninguno de los dos se dejaría vencer, ambos tenían mucho por que pelear, o mucho por que sobrevivir. 

Ahora, en el presente sueño, después de casi dos años sin verse a sí mismo del otro lado, ambos oponentes se volvían a encontrar. 

Pero en este sueño, algo cambió, algo era diferente, por que en un instante, las nubes se dispersaron, y la tenue luz de la luna iluminó a los dos hombres. 

El hittokiri dio un paso adelante, una mano en su katana, pero aun sin ponerse en la posición de battou. El hittokiri miró fijamente al vagabundo y luego sonrió. Cuando habló su voz era áspera y dura : "Ya es hora de terminar con esto, no podemos seguir con este juego del gato y el ratón para siempre". 

El corazón se le subió hasta el cuello al vagabundo, y un debil "oro" salió de entre sus labios. "No habías aparecido en mucho tiempo.....sessha llegó a pensar que ya no..." 

"Existía? –interrumpió el hittokiri, con su voz áspera- Siempre he estado allí, siempre estaré, no puedes vencerme por que tu y yo somos sólo uno, no importa lo que hagas nunca podrás separarnos. Hasta ella a entendido eso" 

"¿Oro? ¡Ella?!" 

"No te hagas el tonto ahora, sabes muy bien de quien estoy hablando, está dispuesta a aceptarnos, "a los dos", pero tú aun tienes miedo, parece que el vagar tanto te ha vuelto cobarde, pero no voy a dejar que estropees la felicidad que he encontrado después de tanto tiempo por idiota. Es que no te has dado cuenta que la haces llorar?? Tú y no yo??" 

"¿sessha? Estando con ella sólo la lastimaría más, si tengo que volver a partir....que tal si vuelves a aparecer? Si vuelvo a matar? Ella es muy vulnerable, y siente demasiada compasión..." 

"Volver a matar? Claro que volvería a hacerlo, por ella, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, pero si el precio es perderla, entonces podría reconsiderarlo...por ella. Solo por ella. Por que es fuerte y su espíritu es inquebrantable. " 

"La amas...." – susurró el vagabundo, asombrado a su pesar, de que el impasible hittokiri pudiera sentir después de todo.. 

"Claro que la amo" – el vagabundo no pudo evitar asombrarse aún más ante la sinceridad de la respuesta, no había dudas en su voz. El hitokiri continuó: 

"Estando a su lado me siento vivo, su fuerza y determinación es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de que la espada está hecha para proteger, hasta he llegado a pensar que puede ser cierto. Y me he mantenido callado sólo para poder estar un poco más a su lado. Fuerte incluso para romper el hechizo de Jin-he, fuerte para creer en mí y seguirme hasta Kyoto, sólo para recordarme que tengo un hogar. Que la tengo a ella. La amo, si... pero parece que tu no. Le rehuyes, y te le alejas, creas barreras a tu alrededor, para no dejarla acercarse, le temes, cuando ya hemos visto cuan terca puede ser, no se rendirá tan fácilmente. Me ha mostrado un lado del mundo que no sabía que existiera. Y no la voy a perder por tu culpa, aunque tu no la ames.... 

"¡Sessha la ama! Con todo mi corazón, demo.... podría lastimarla..." 

El hittokiri sonrió, complacido ante la respuesta de su otra parte: "Y entonces que esperas?, de que tienes miedo?" 

El vagabundo dudó antes de preguntar: "Tu.... no la herirías de gozaru ka? 

Los ojos del asesino brillaron más intensamente que antes. La sola idea de que fuese su espada la que la dañase.... por un momento una sombra cubrió su rostro. "No....no otra vez", "No a la persona que amo otra vez, no quiero alejarme de ella sin decirle cuanto la quiero, cuanto la necesito". 

El vagabundo no se sorprendió ésta vez ante las palabras del asesino, ya sabía la respuesta. [él la ama....él la ama, tanto como yo, está dispuesto a arriesgar todo con tal de estar a su lado, y nunca la lastimará.... entonces....entonces] "Entonces, no tengo nada que temer, ya no existe el hittokiri...." 

El hittokiri sacudió los pensamiento que lo embargaban, y prestó atención a las palabras del vagabundo.. "Es verdad, ya no existe el hittokiri, demo, tampoco existe ya el vagabundo" 

En un momento la luz de la luna pareció brillar con mayor intensidad, la calle ahora estaba desierta y sólo había un hombre en ella, uno sólo. De largo cabello rojo atado en una cola baja, sus ojos veían el suelo mientras que sus labios repetían unas suaves palabras, al decirlas una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una sonrisa de verdad, "Sólo Kenshin, después de más de 15 años, hoy por fin vuelo a ser sólo Kenshin". Una voz se escuchó en la lejanía, la voz de una mujer que hablaba con el viento: 

"Kenshin... éste es tu hogar.... " 

"Okaerinasai Kenshin...." 

El hombre dio media vuelta, sakabatou en mano y se dirigió a la salida de la calle, mientras repetía "sólo Kenshin". 

  


La luz del sol despertó a Kenshin, que dormía tranquilamente sobre su futón, aun tenía dibujada una sonrisa sobre los labios. Aspiró tranquilamente el aire tibio de esa mañana de primavera, un aroma a sakura flotaba en el ambiente. 

"Por fin en casa, yo, Himura Kenshin, por fin uno sólo. Bien, hora de hacer el desayuno", dijo mientras se levantaba, y se dirigía a la cocina, al hacerlo pasó por la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru. Se detuvo un momento y pudo escuchar el suave sonido de su respiración, al hacerlo otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras murmuraba: "Flores y quizá un anillo sea bueno esta vez.... si ....." 

  


OWARI ;) 

Términos: 

Okaerinasai: Bienvenido a casa. 

Sakura: flor de cerezo. 

Katana: Una de las dos espadas que usa un espadachín. 

Hittokiri: Asesino 

Sessha: indigno (La forma en que Kenshin se refiere a sí mismo) "Yo" 

Gozaru: forma en que Kenshin termina sus frases, no significa nada ni en castellano, ni en inglés, pero es una manera "super formal, recontra respetuosa" de hablar. 

Oro: En castellano es traducido como "Ahhhh!!!" es la palabra que Kenshin siempre dice cuando está sorprendido, o asustado. Battousai NO la usa. 

Owari: Fin 

_No se olviden de escribirme un review!!!_


End file.
